The Ice Queen Melteth
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Adrian Pucey learns that Lindsay Zabini isn't everything he thought she was.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It al belongs to JKR**

**Author's Note: This is set in Goblet of Fire. The characters here are in their 6th year - from the quidditch matches, we can deduce that some of them are two years ahead of Harry. . . others have been made that age by me.**

The Ice Queen Melteth

The Slytherin common room was not the biggest of rooms, nor was it the grandest, or the most luxurious, but the members of the house still congregated there every evening without fail.

As the tall, dark haired 6th year entered the common room, his dark eyes did a quick sweep of the area.

Sitting by the fire were a large gang of 4th years: Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Nott, Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode.

A few first years were excitedly discussing the upcoming Tri-wizard Tournament in the corner.

Loud 7th years were debating putting their names in the goblet.

Adrian was not proud to say that each of his friends had had a better offer for the evening, and had all left him on his own. He was therefore cheered up when he saw a familiar figure - also alone - a one end of the room.

She was curled up in a chair, her knees tucked up to her chest. Her head was bent low, and her long dark hair spilled over the parchment she was poured over.

With a confident swagger, Adrian approached her, a mischevious grin spreading across his face.

' Hey Lindsay,' he said, standing behind her chair and looking over at her work.

Lindsay Zabini almost jumped out of her skin at his voice. Clutching one hand at her chest, she looked over her shoulder,' What do you want, Pucey? You nearly gave me heart failure. '

Adrian was amused that even whilst alarmed, she maintained her steely glare. There was something strange about her.

Adrian had met Lindsay during at the feast on their first day of Hogwarts, 6 years ago. Whilst other people had spoken loudly, and been chatty and open, he remembered that she had sat there in silence, speaking only when spoken to, and giving away few details of her life.

Over the years, little had changed. She kept herself to herself, and was quite snobby and vain - traits shared by her younger brother.

They had the same friends, but they weren't especially close. In fact, they spent precious little time together: usually Lindsay was with her girlfriends, talking about everyone behind their backs, whilst the boys play-fought and spoke of Quidditch.

Adrian suddenly realised that he was blankly staring.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows,' Did you want something? ' she asked cooly.

He gave her a lop-sided grin,' Now now Linds, can't I talk to my friend without being interrogated. '

She looked at him carefully before giving a brief nod,' Fine. If you don't distract me. '

' What're you doing? ' he asked, taking a seat next to her, and leaning over to see what she was doing.

' Writing to my mother,' Lindsay replied, rolling her eyes,' she's nagging me to find a "nice pure-blooded boy to be with". I wish she'd leave it alone. '

Mrs Zabini had been married 7 times, with each of her husbads dying in mysterious acidents and leaving her a fortune. In fact, no-one was too sure what her surname was now. Zabini had been the name of the first husband - the father of Linsday, and Lindsay's brother, who was in his 4th year.

' She was devasted when I told her Marcus and I had split up, halfway through last year,' Lindsay confided,' all I heard for weeks was "Get him back! Get him Back! The Flints are a noble family! They go back centuries! " Never mind the fact that he's a bully, and so thick he had to repeat 7th year. '

Adrian gave her a sympathetic glance,' She can't be that bad. '

' She's a black widow, and she wants me to be the same. She can't encourage me enough to have a match with a perfect rich pure-blood. Blaise reckons she'll be married again within the year,' Lindsay said with a slight smile.

Adrian returned the smile, pleased that she was opening up,' So,' he said,' all on your own tonight? '

' Can't you see that? ' she snapped.

He shook his head. Maybe she _wasn't _opening up.

There was a pause, before she said,' So d'you think Terry and Del have finally got it together? '

Terence Higgs had been Adrian's best friend since 1st year,along with Miles Bletchly and David Montague. Lindsay's best friends were Delila Greengrass and Sophia Burke. Terence and Delila had had an unspoken attraction since 3rd year, and all but the pair of them were aware of it.

Adrian nodded,' Looks like it. I left them in the library - they looked pretty close. You saw them this morning at breakfast, anyway. Man, I'd love to know what happened last night when they were "studying." '

Lindsay scoffed,' I think we can guess. Where are Sophia and Miles, anyway? '

' Visiting Montague,' replied Adrian,' I called at lunch - Madam Pomfrey said he should be out by tomorrow morning. '

Lindsay winced,' That was some blow he took, wasn't it? You've got to admit, those filthy blood-traitor twins aren't bad Beaters. I mean, it's been nearly a week. . . '

Adrian nodded, and they descended into silence again, until Lindsay put down her quill and began to seal up her letter.

' It's finished? ' he asked, just for something to say.

She frowned,' What does it look like? '

Adrian sighed,' Merlin, Linds. Do you have to be such an Ice Queen all the time? '

' Excuse me? '

' I mean it,' Adrian said, shrugging in an offhand manner,' you're always so uptight and snappy. Why don't you learn to loosen up a bit? '

' There's nothing _wrong _with me,' she insisted, glaring at him.

' Are you joking? ' Adrian challenged,' you're such a stiff . I don't know how Flint put up with you. '

Lindsay stood up, turning her nose up in the air haughtily,' Because _you're _so much better, Pucey. Tell me, how many girls did you go out with last year. . . oh that's right. . . none, wasn't it? '

He also stood up, and she immediately felt much shorter. She was by no means small, standing at a respectable 5 ft 8 in, but Adrian was taller, and he folded his arms over his chest lazily, amused at her great annoyance.

' Calm down Ice Queen,' he smirked,' you don't want to sink a ship or something. '

' What? ' she demanded.

' You know, Ice bergs,' he elaborated.

' You're not funny,' Lindsay told him,' and _don't _call me Ice Queen. '

He rolled his eyes,' You're such a stiff,' he repeated, taking a small step forward.

' And you're such an idiot,' she retorted, also moving forward.

' You're too uptight,' he told her.

She took another step forward, until they were inches apart,' You're nothing but an arrogant fool,' she replied.

He looked into her chocolate coloured eyes,' And you're very beautiful,' was his reply.

Before she knew what was happening, hands were fixed firmly on her hips, his nose was nuzzling against her cheek, his warm breath tickling her.

She laid a hand on his chest and tilted her head backwards, as if to pull away.

But he got in there first. One hand came up to cup her cheek, and his lips pressed against hers quickly. He was demanding and leading, kissing her hard, and allowing his tounge to slide along her lower lip.

When they broke apart a moment later, they started at each other. Many of the other people on the common room were staring at them too - they weren't known to be especially close. Had Lindsay been watching, she would have seen the look of great suprise she recieved from her brother.

But as it happened, she wasn't watching, because her eyes were fixed firmly upon one, Adrian Pucey.

And in that moment, the Ice Queen melted. She moved forward, and pressed herself against Adrian, initiating the kiss herself this time, and running one hand through his dark locks.

It was pure bliss, and the unexpected nature seemed to make it all the more glorious.

This time when they broek apart, Adrian's arms her fixed around her waist, and her hands were on his shoulders.

' Still think I'm uptight? ' Lindsay challenged.

Adrian smiled, touching her cheek lightly with the back of his hand, whilst the other arm remained around her waist,' No ma'am,' he replied,' but. . . what does this mean? '

' What do you want it to mean? ' she asked, a rare smile playing upon her lips.

' I like you,' he said simply.

' Good,' came the reply, as she reached up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

' And your mother should be happy,' he told her with a mischevious grin,' I'm a good pure-blooded boy, you know. '

She raised her eyebrows,' I'm willing to bet you're not all good, Pucey. '

He grinned wolfishly and kissed her again.

A wolf-whistle from behind caused them to break apart and turn around to face the entrance to the common room.

Montague, Miles and Sophia were approaching them.

' They let me out of the Hospital Wing early,' Montague said,' and it's a good job, eh? Is this what I've been missing? '

Adrian's arm curled around Lindsay's waist once more,' It's a recent development,' he said with a shrug.

' A good development,' Lindsay added.

Before anyone could say anything mroe, Terence and Delila entered the common room looking rather pleased with themselves.

They stopped by their friends, and looked at Adrian ad Linday.

' It worked then? ' Del said, looking at Sophia.

It was Miles who nodded,' Like a charm. '

Lindsay narrowed her eyes,' What're you talking about? '

Terence shrugged,' You two have been arguing for years. It was only a matter of time before you got it together, so we decided to give you a push in the right direction. We didn't think it would take less than an hour, though. '

' You gits! ' Lindsay exclaimed,' I'd hex you into oblivion if it wasn't such a deliciously Slytherin plan. '


End file.
